Challenges
Challenges are in addition to quests and are normally triggered by entering a specific area, or by killing the target of or collecting the item of the challenge, thereby recieving the challenge to kill (or collect) more of something, in a specific time period. Choose the zone below to view the list of challenges for that zone. (This is not yet a complete list). Olyssia Levian Bay Crimson Isle Dreg Destroyer Combat Challenge Arachnicide Combat Challenge Deradune The Gooed, The Bad and The Ugly Ability Challenge / Leviathan's Rest Explosive Beginnings General Challenge / The Hillscourge Terminite Troubles Combat Challenge / The Hillscourge Aurin Overgrowth Combat Challenge / Wildwood Grove Rock Breaker Combat Challenge / Jagged Rock Cove Fallen Feathers Combat Challenge / Bloodtalon Perch Falkrin War Banners Activate Challenge / Bloodtalon Perch A Tangled Mess Combat Challenge / Exo-Lab 78 Modified Monstrosities Combat Challenge / Feralplain Testing Range Record Time Item Challenge / Feralplain Testing Range Gnarlfoot Slayer Combat Challenge / Bloodfire Savannah Stonetusk Slayer Combat Challenge / Deradune Whitepaw Slayer Combat Challenge / Bloodfire Savannah Coastal Tusker Slayer Combat Challenge / Bloodfire Beach Deadwind Slayer Combat Challenge / Deadwind Hollow The Culling of Owanee Basin Combat Challenge / Owanee Basin Grimvoid Rampage Combat Challenge / Grimvoid Landing ...And Stay Down! Combat Challenge / Witchwake Ridge Grim Cargo Item Challenge / Grimvoid Landing Paws Down Combat Challenge / Firewalker Savannah Owanee Speedway General Challenge / Grimvoid Landing Ellevar Auroria Summoning Lessons Ability Challenge / Blackheart Hollow Now They Can Fly Ability Challenge / Cluggs Farm: Bingberry Distillery Vulcarrian Vaccination Ability Challenge / Kel Voreth Borderlands: Outpost Dawn Ride The Updraft General Challenge / Fires of Kel Voreth Veggie Delight General Challenge / Sallec Farmstead Here Comes the Boom General Challenge / Battleblood Trench Cannon Blast Evade General Challenge / Blackheart Village Stinger Extraction General Challenge / Protostar Honeyworks Shifting Priorities General Challenge / Windfall Digsite Bringin' the Bingberries General Challenge / Bingberry Orchard Speeder Beater General Challenge / Clugg's Farm Hot Hand General Challenge / Meadow Point Pulling Wings Off Buzzbings Item Challenge / Protostar Honeyworks Master: Protostar Honeyworks Purging the Plague Combat Challenge / Hycrest Haymaker Combat Challenge / Kel Voreth Borderlands: Outpost Dawn Cellar Dwellers Combat Challenge / Hycrest Cellars: Hycrest Rock Biting Combat Challenge / Mozyk Quarry Vandarin Vandalizer Combat Challenge / Vandarin Orchard Hivestrike Massacre Combat Challenge / Hivestrike Grove Robo-Rumble Combat Challenge / Windfall Digsite Greystone Rumble Combat Challenge / Greystone Hill Poxbrew Punisher Combat Challenge / Casaca Farmstead Blackheart Annihilator Combat Challenge / Gildgrass Province Cuboar Depreciation Combat Challenge / Cubig Farms Fell the Forge Thralls Combat Challenge / Fires of Kel Voreth Voreth Vanquisher Combat Challenge / Kel Voreth Seriously? Combat Challenge / Fort Glory Smarter than the Average Girrok Combat Challenge / Cubig Farms Krogg Slog Combat Challenge / Clugg's Farm Longear Thrashing Combat Challenge / The Howling Hills Surveying Device Says... Activate Challenge / Greystone Cavern Wilderrun Soul Sanctification Ability Challenge / Everpool Approach Race to the Unknown General Challenge / Twilight Grove Red Light Green Light General Challenge / Everpool Approach Bird Watching General Challenge / The Undergrove Radiant Contraband Item Challenge / Fort Vigilance Five-Fingered Discount Item Challenge / Torine Hunting Grounds Loot of the Lost Item Challenge / Kel Ulgar Airdrop Gone Wrong Item Challenge / The Battlemound Sister Slaughter Combat Challenge / Giant's Wall Claw and Staff Combat Challenge / Sister's Watch Tending the Garden Combat Challenge / Vitara's Refuge Gator Hater Combat Challenge / Twilight Grove Dasterdly Duskfangs Combat Challenge / The Strange Glade Hard as Iron Combat Challenge / Kel Ulgar Animal Annihilation Combat Challenge / Wilderrun Chase Splorg Stomp Combat Challenge / Fort Vigilance Felling the Wildfallen Combat Challenge / Wildfall Commune Podsweeper Combat Challenge / Vitara's Refuge Illium Capital Trash General Challenge / Fate's Landing Shipside Delivery General Challenge / Illium Back to Basic General Challenge / Obstetrical Course: Illium Help Wanted General Challenge / Legion's Way: Illium Spread the Word Ability Challenge / Illium The Slank In The Landing General Challenge / Fate's Landing Alizar Northern Wilds Skeech Slayer Combat Challenge / Coldburrow Cavern Xenobite Egg Smasher Combat Challenge / Coldburrow Cavern Rootbrute Slayer Combat Challenge / Northern Wilds Everstar Grove Flitterfly Chaser General Challenge / Everstar Grove Barkblight Basher Combat Challenge / Blighted Glen Guardian Crusher Combat Challenge / Elderoot Refuge Algoroc Grinding Up Gronyx Combat Challenge / Exo-Site 14 Skittering Slaughter Combat Challenge / The Skittering Grotto Cartel Slayer Combat Challenge / First Strike Mine Protector Rejector Combat Challenge / Annihilator Silo 14 Grim Reaper Combat Challenge / Grim Valley Skug Egg Destroyer Combat Challenge / Duskfall Caverns Cavern Clearing Combat Challenge / Coldwater Gulch: Icemaw Cavern Canimid Killer Combat Challenge / Annihilator Silo: Exo-Site 14 Tremor Ridge Defender Combat Challenge / Deadstar Ravine Smush Shrooms Combat Challenge / Grim Valley Swiftpaw Slayer Combat Challenge / Gallow Fields Eldan Wall Scaler General Challenge / Annihilator Silo 14: Exo-Site 14 Eldan Construct Border Scaler General Challenge / Annihilator Silo 14: Exo-Site 14 Scale the Loftite Cliffs General Challenge / The Loftite Cliffs The Grid General Challenge / DREDplex: Skyhammer Bull's Eye! General Challenge / Rockridge Hollow Scale the Loftite Pillar General Challenge Roan Tipping General Challenge / Gallow Fields CARTOGRAPHY CHALLENGE: Gallow Fields General Challenge / Gallow Fields Grotto Grave Digger General Challenge / The Skittering Grotto Minefield Mayhem General Challenge / Tremor Ridge Race to the XAS Dig Site General Challenge / Exo-Site 14 Loftite Collector Item Challenge / The Loftite Cliffs Scrap Yard Item Challenge / Annihilator Silo 14 Snatching Snoglug Eggs Item Challenge / Coldwater Gulch Energized Stones Item Challenge / Halsen's Claim Celestion Chasing Fireflies General Challenge / Celestial Falls Whack-A-Pole General Challenge / The Pools of Vitara Torine Troubles Combat Challenge / Celestion Lifeglade Kills Combat Challenge / Verdant Sancuary: Lifeglade Hills Cursewood Killer Combat Challenge / Cursewood Greenbark Gardener Combat Challenge / Greenbough Glen Bonerazer Slayer Combat Challenge / Bonerazer Village Moodie Massacre Combat Challenge / Darkloam Hollow Rapid Execution Combat Challenge / Grimhold Quarantine Zone Buzzbing Buzzkills Combat Challenge / Thistlewood Thicket Firestorm Fighter Combat Challenge / Emberwood Cutting Vines Combat Challenge / The Vibrant Ascent: Verdant Ascent Construct Deconstructor Combat Challenge / Exo-Site N22 Fruit of the Bloom Item Challenge / The Verdant Sanctuary It's in the Ooze Item Challenge / Nanite Repository: Exo-Site N22 Strike It Lucky Item Challenge / Tanglewood Grove Galeras Cooking With Fire Ability Challenge / Fuelfuze Depot Turret Short Circuit Ability Challenge / Galeras Cooling Down Ability Challenge / Tempest Refuge Windspire Ascent General Challenge / Windspire Vigil Whimsical Whimfibers General Challenge / Tempest Refuge Scaling Mount Tempest General Challenge / Mount Tempest Honeyhive Harvester Item Challenge / Nibben's Fields Dominion Datachrons Item Challenge / Tempest Refuge Data Recovery Item Challenge / Excavation Site A83 I.C.Iconoclast Combat Challenge / Noxbane Prison Camp Deadly Force Combat Challenge / Control Site: Focus of Air Whistlewind Cave-In Combat Challenge / Whistlewind Caverns Crimson Legion Fuel Depot Fizzler Combat Challenge / Fuelfuze Depot Augmented Abominations Combat Challenge / Winding Ridge Crushing the Crimson Legion Combat Challenge / The Ravaged Front Bot Basher Combat Challenge / Crimson Base of Operations Reaping Ravenoks Combat Challenge / Nibben's Fields Thayd Fortune's Advertising Ability Challenge / Thayd Leap of Faith General Challenge / Thayd Tower One Exile's Trash... Item Challenge / Crooked Corners Whitevale Redmoon Revenge Combat Challenge / Redmoon's Dockyard Snuff the Snoglug Combat Challenge / Softsnow Woods Squish the Squirg Combat Challenge / Outbreak Fen Silverscale Combat Challenge / Silverscale Station Stray Slayer Combat Challenge / Sunderstone Hold Doomtide Destroyer Combat Challenge / Doomtide Village Exile Expulsion Combat Challenge / Near Sunderstone Hold Slay the Soulcore Combat Challenge / Augment Facility X426 Road Rage General Challenge Defusing the Situation General Challenge / Sunderstone Hold Doing Things The Hard Way General Challenge / Whitevale Terraformer Lightning Rod General Challenge / Calmwater Commune Bugs or Pests? General Challenge / Shatterforce Outpost Walatusk Meat Item Challenge / Thermock Lake West Powering Down Activate Challenge / Augment Facility X426 Farside Lumos Drifter Lure Ability Challenge / Fatalis Fields View From a Hill General Challenge / Flamewalker Hold Hot Feet General Challenge / Alpha Complex Hallway to Bio-Dome 4 To the High Flame General Challenge / Flamewalker Hold: Progenitor's Hideaway Entrance Exam General Challenge / Plasmic Equalizer Stairway to Heaven General Challenge / Derelict Silo E23 Target Practice General Challenge / Fatalis Fields Full of Life General Challenge / Alpha Complex Hallway to Bio-Dome 3 Elemental Grab Bag Item Challenge / Primal Energy Lab Plasma Donors Item Challenge / Shatter Ledge Shallow Impact Item Challenge / Fatalis Fields A Bouquet of Willoweep Item Challenge / The Beryl Forest Extraterrestrial Exterminator Combat Challenge / Fatalis Fields Elemental Extermination Combat Challenge / Crystalline Waste and Scorched Expanse Pinchers of Peril Combat Challenge / Crescent Heights Ravenous Annihilation Combat Challenge / Ravenous Ravine Sandy Secrets Combat Challenge / Flamewalker Hold Tanglevine Trouble Combat Challenge / Tanglevine Village Face Off Combat Challenge / Derelict Silo E23 Just Keep Swinging Activate Challenge / Flamewalker Hold Isigrol Malgrave Tar and Feather Ability Challenge / The Sunbeak Steppes Bug Bombing Ability Challenge / The Sandstinger Wastes: The Stinging Wastes Where There's Smoke, There's Progress General Challenge / Shardspire Canyon One Small Hop General Challenge / Dead Man's Gulch A Spirited Climb General Challenge / Scourwind Peak Picking the Desert Rose General Challenge / The Kohra Crash Site Shiny Pearls Item Challenge / The Endless Coast Roan Skulls Item Challenge / The Flamedancer Mesa: Windfury Village Counter Terrorism Combat Challenge / Shardspire Canyon Ending the Swindlers Combat Challenge / Swindler's End Spider Stomping Combat Challenge / Spider Stomping Targeted Obsolenscence Combat Challenge / Flamedancer Enclave: Windfury Enclave Who Ya Gunna Call? Combat Challenge / Gravestone Valley: The Town of Gravestone The Only Good Dregg Combat Challenge / Fleshfouler Village Efficiency is Key Combat Challenge / Scatterbite Ridge Scrapping the Scrab Combat Challenge / The Kohra Crash Site Murgh Slayer Combat Challenge / Scourwind Perch Storming the Flamedancers Combat Challenge / The Flamedancer Mesa / Windfury Mesa Grimvault Disarming Fingers Ability Challenge / Sprawling Breach Peep Chase Ability Challenge Poppin' Pustules General Challenge / Phagelab Demolition Expert General Challenge / Boiling Cauldron Holo-Visions General Challenge / Cryomere: In and around the crashed ship What's in the Box? Item Challenge / Fist of Azrion Grimvault Reaper Combat Challenge / The Creeping Abyss Get Off My Ship! Combat Challenge / Fist of Azrion Conquer the Corrupt Combat Challenge / Southern Grimvault: Shattered Sands Incorruptible Combat Challenge / Spineridge Nest Vile Evisceration Combat Challenge / Phagelab Housing This Ain't No Bathtub Hooch! The Moonshiner Cabin Heart and Souls Spooky Graveyard Cracking the Code Eldan Excavation Ice Anomalies Ice Pond Shiny Vind Chase Lopp Party Grounds Top of the World Shardspire Canyon Medic! Medical Station Rider on the Storm Whirlwind Patch changes * Category:Challenges